mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 2847
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2847 Plot: Savion Tap Dances For Prairie Dawn Air Date: April 2, 1991 Season: Season 22 (1990 - 1991) Sponsors: A, I, 8 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn plays the Sesame Street Theme on her piano while Savion tap-dances. He has her play slow, then fast, then jazzy. Savion likes her playing, and says she can play for his class any time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A penguin repeats the rhythms of the sounds it hears, which include a drum, a door knock, a saw, and a typewriter. Artists: The Hubleys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "The Batty Bat". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|With the help of his assistant, Dr. Geo shows the viewer what a mountain is. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two kids play drums as animated kid-drawn figures clap with the beat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lefty the Salesman wants to sell an 8 to Ernie, who ran out of money buying some 9s. Ernie then offers to sell Lefty his 9s. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I in the Sky" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo spots Maria reading "Little Red Riding Hood" to Gabi and two other kids. It doesn't sound familiar to Elmo, because she's reading it in Spanish. Elmo says he'll come back later, but Maria stops him so she can give a speech about the similarities between English-speaking and Spanish-speaking people, not realizing that Elmo is in such a rush to get away because he has to use the bathroom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children of all kinds sing "We All Sing with the Same Voice." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: A for airplane Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A blind class goes on a field trip downtown, and visits a produce stand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 Bats Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Herry Monster wakes up and says "Good Morning, Morning" to everything. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two houses plus 2 equals 4. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria tries to teach Gabi the mambo (while dancing to the music heard in this film), when Savion asks her to fix his tap shoe. She does so, and Savion suddenly has an idea to invite Maria and Gabi to do the "Mambo Tap" with him and two other kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spanish Food Market Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An ape takes a bite out of a yellow A. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "Get Along" with some Anything Muppet greasers, the Martians, the Twiddlebugs, and a cow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Candy Man Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ruby shows James Galway that she has trouble playing the flute. He shows her how to blow into it, but she eventually decides to use it as a baton instead, while he plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if I looked like George Washington... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Old paper, new paper Music: "Blue Nosed Gopher" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I'm Going to Get My Hair Cut" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story about an ape and a bird, using the letter A. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finds a newspaper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings “Up Down, In Out, Over and Under.” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Capital I, he's quite a guy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Big Bird's nest area, Grover sings "Proud of Me." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a segment about nature through Winter and Spring. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|¿Que es esto? (una vaca) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How Now Brown and the Moo Wave performs "Wet Paint." Short version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventor Series: Science Salutes the Men and Women Who Have Changed the Way We Live. Cartoon about the days when people tried drinking ice cream soda before straws were invented. Awful messes were made getting more of the refreshment on their clothes than in their bellies. Until one day an ice cream parlor janitor, one Ronald Marky by name, noticed that when people brought their leashed pet anteaters in to enjoy an ice cream soda, the floor was always sucked completely clean. Realizing that nature had solved the problem, the janitor invented artificial anteater noses that strapped on over people's mouths... which eventually evolved into the modern straw. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"There's a Lot of Different Ways to Get to School" (sung by Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Full-body versions of Bert and Betty Lou ice skate together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A pencil tries to write the word DANCE. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Savion finishes his homework, when Jelani asks him to teach him a new step in ten minutes, claiming he's a fast learner. He feels proud when he attempts to do what Savion does, and Savion says he tried. Telly comes along, and says he's impressed with the way Jelani keeps trying to dance. Telly leaves, and Jelani and Savion keep dancing, while Maria announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide